Track Stars
Track Stars is a US VHS/DVD release featuring six eighth series episodes, four learning segments and two songs. The DVD was released in the UK as Tales From The Tracks. The DVD was released under the title Stories From the Tracks for Finnish, Norwegian, Swedish and Danish audiences, Stories by Rails for Romanian audiences, Thomas and Friends - Volume 4 for Spanish audiences and Thomas Did It for Czech audiences. Description US The Island of Sodor is always bustling with trainloads of work to be done, and keeping it all on track are the engine heroes! Meet our track stars --- Thomas, Emily, Percy and James, and join them on exciting journeys to great destinations! Can Thomas slow down? Will Emily deliver her passengers? Has Percy made a big mistake? Is anyone as bright as James? Find out as Sodor's track stars ride the rails to adventure! UK 2005 Join Thomas & Friends with this collection of adventures from the Island of Sodor. This complimentary DVD contains six great stories, all of which feature everybody's favourite Number 1 Blue Engine...Thomas! 2006/2008 Join Thomas & Friends with this collection of adventures from the Island of Sodor. This DVD contains six great stories, all of which feature everybody's favourite Number 1 Blue Engine...Thomas! Finnish Thomas and his friends are back with new adventures from Sodor. On this DVD, you'll see when James gets a new coat, which makes him so proud that he forgets one of his jobs. Gordon gets a very important special: He is going to take Sodor's new mayor on a special trip ﻿round the Island. Come and look! Episodes UK/US # Thomas Gets it Right * - A large storm leaves a lot of special jobs for the engines to do. They all boast about who'll go the fastest and make the most journeys. When Thomas is given the job of transporting eggs across the island, he is disappointed to learn that he must be careful and go extra slowly. # Emily's New Route ** - The Fat Controller announces some new routes for the summer. Emily is glad that she's given the flour mill run instead of the scary Black Loch run. When the troublesome trucks make Emily late, the Fat Controller sends Emily back to Black Loch. Emily is unhappy, but all is not as expected. # Percy's Big Mistake * - When Percy hears the Fat Controller use the words 'Percy' and 'scrap' he fears the worst and runs away. When Percy is found, he learns that the truth is nothing of the sort and promises to never jump to conclusions again. # As Good as Gordon * - Gordon is taking the new Mayor of Sodor on a tour of the island, so Emily is given the job of pulling Gordon's express. Gordon always crosses the island "twice by tea-time" and Emily is desperate to prove she can to do the same. # James Gets a New Coat * - James gets a new coat and feels so special that he ignores an important job so he can look at his reflection. Eventually, he's given an extra messy job to make up for it. After that he doesn't look so special. # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough ** - Thomas doesn't listen when Emily tells him to get his snowplough fitted and pays the price when he gets snowed in. (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) Finland # Thomas, Emily and the Snow Plow # Thomas Does the Right Thing # Percy's Mistake # Emily's New Route # James' New Color # As Good as Gordon Denmark # Thomas Takes it Gently # Emily's New Route # Just as Good as Gordon # James Gets a Makeover # Percy's Big Mistake # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough Norway # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Thomas Gets It Right # Percy's Big Mistake # Emily's New Route # James Gets Painted # As Good as Gordon Sweden #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough #Thomas Makes It in the End #Percy's Big Mistake #Emily's New Route #James Gets a New Coat #As Good as Gordon Romania # Thomas Sets the Record Straight # Emily's New Route # Percy's Big Mistake # As Good as Gordon # James Has a New Paint # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough Spain # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Thomas Gets It Right # Percy's Big Mistake # Emily's New Route # James Gets a New Coat # As Good as Gordon Czech Republic #Thomas Did It #Emily's New Joint #Percy's Big Mistake #As Good as Gordon #James Got a New Coat #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough Learning Segments # Guess the Engine - James # Helping One Another # Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? # Truck Trouble Songs # Emily # Engine Roll Call Bonus Features US * James' Colors of Sodor * Thomas' A-maze-ing Adventures * Read along 'A Better View for Gordon and other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories' * Sodor Activity Depot DVD-Rom * Character Gallery * HiT Extras UK * Interactive Puzzle DVD Game Trivia * A book released to promote Track Stars included a prototype cover, which Percy was not on, and a different description hinting the focus would not just be on Thomas, Percy, Emily, and James, but Edward, Gordon and Henry as well. * A complimentary copy of Tales from the Tracks, with a different cover and no bonus features, was given to anyone who attended the Thomas and Friends 60th anniversary party in Hatfield House, Hertfordshire, United Kingdom in 2005. * In the 2006 UK episode selections, instrumental music from Thomas Gets it Right when the engines head off to do their jobs is heard. * Track Stars was the last independent US home video release from HiT Entertainment. All future releases would be distributed by other companies (starting with 20th Century Fox on Tales from the Tracks). * This is the first DVD in the US to feature the Latin American Spanish language track. * A Latin American Spanish version of this DVD was later released in the US and Latin America, distributed by 20th Century Fox, but the DVD only included Spanish audio track and it had no menus. Despite being a Spanish-only release, the Thomas & Friends logo on the cover remained in English. * A double feature of the Spanish DVD and a Spanish DVD of Milkshake Muddle was later released by Lionsgate in 2011. * In the Character Gallery, a snapshot of Percy at Tidmouth Sheds from Thomas and the Magic Railroad is used. * In this DVD, Kipper does not appear in the Sneak Peeks, but in some of the other DVDs, he appears. * In the Read along section, Instrumental music from the episodes on the DVD can be heard. * The carry case version includes a bonus episode of Roary the Racing Car. * In the 2014 re-release in the fun and games section, the DVD-ROM Depot and HiT Extras are removed for unknown reasons. Goofs * In the fun and games menu, Percy's wheels are not moving and his buffer housings are black instead of red. * In the James' Colors of Sodor game, here are a few things that happened: ** In Level 1, James states that Wilbert is one of the purple engines alongside Lady. This is not true as Wilbert is actually dark blue and never appeared in the television series. ** In Level 2, James mispronounces Farmer McColl's name as Farmer McCool. ** In Level 3, Gordon and Emily are missing their tenders. * In the Thomas' A-maze-ing Adventures game, the narrator says that Thomas fired up his boilers, but Thomas always has only one boiler to begin with. * Michael Angelis is credited as narrator in the opening of the Norwegian DVD, even though it was redubbed. * In the Lionsgate and Universal Home Entertainment re-releases after going to the DVD menu on HiT Entertainment Auto Play, it takes you to the Fun and Games menu for unknown reasons. * In the Universal Home Entertainment re-release, the program plays when you select Menu in the Character Gallery. DVD Packs UK * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection US * Steam Engine Stories * Train Loads of Stories Latin America *Track Stars and Milkshake Muddle Double Feature Arabic * Whistle Express Collection! Trailer File:Track Stars - Home Video Trailer Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Arabic DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Romanian DVDs Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases